


Urgh will you just shut it?!

by Cookiejuice



Series: Cookiejuicedesu Ask Box fic prompts [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Can we make Yami Joey a thing this was fun, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box fic prompt with ''Could you be any louder?'' with Joey and Yami Joey. I loved this idea, so I did a thing.





	

He didn’t understand how Yugi and Bakura did it. They made it look so easy. Well, aside from the times when Bakura took over Ryou’s body and Ryou awoke with black outs. Jonouchi would never admit to anyone that he was in the same situation as them. He didn’t even like admitting it to himself. Admitting it made it real, and he refused to give… _him_ more thought than was necessary.  
It started as just a voice in his head, but over time he had been careless enough to let it grow, and become it’s own concious. At some days it would take him over, or well, try to. Jonouchi’s been able to keep it at bay so far. He would take the ginormous headache over not being the one in control anyday. _‘Hey look, it’s your favourite guy ever’_. Jonouchi cursed inwardly. It had been a pretty quiet day so far, but nooo, there he is. _‘Will you just shut up?!’ ‘Oh come on, my pretty host, just look at him. Just waiting to be ravaged by you. See him looking at you with those stunning eyes of his’_. Jonouchi fought the flush that threatened to spread on his cheeks. He looked to his left. His darker half was ‘sitting’ on the windowshill, smirking deviously as he licked his lips at the blonde. _‘Come on jonouchi, just let me take over for a while… I’ll take care of this little problem. Maybe then you’ll get some actual sleep again’_ He said darkly and chuckled as Jonouchi’s flush just got more evident. _‘Will you just SHUT UP’_ Jonouchi dropped his head on his arms as the spirit decided to lean in closely to whisper seductively in his creator’s ear.   
_‘Just imagine Jou… those legs wrapped around your waist as you pound into him mercilessly… his voice screaming your name’_. The spirit chuckled again and draped himself over Jonouchi’s shoulders. He then proceeded to make loud moaning noises in the blonde’s ear. Jonouchi let out a frustrated groan and aggresively stood up, throwing down his chair in the process. ‘’Fuck, could you be any fucking louder?!’’. he all but shouted angrily. ‘’Jonouchi? Is my class not to your wishes?’’, the teacher asked with an annoyed voice as she peered to her student over the rim of her glasses. Jonouchi looked at the front of the class while his face got as red as a tomato with a sunburn. ‘’Ah, no teach, everything’s fine! I..erhm.. My apologies..’’ he mumbled as he took his chair and sat back down. As his other half snickered in time with his classmates, he dropped his head back on his arms.

 

_‘Fuck you, dark me’_

_‘Don’t worry, pretty host, I would if I could’._


End file.
